


How To Save A Life

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: mako_reactor, Gen, Song: How to Save a Life (The Fray), Songfic, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: When he came to, he thought he was dead. They had almost made it but, wait, he’s still breathing! Zack, hold on! Song fic, of sorts.





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted many of my Zack claim fics. XD I should, lol. This was the first FFVII fic I ever posted.

Zack’s body fell to the ground as the bullets tore through his torso. He was alive, but barely. One of the soldiers that had shot him was looking him and Cloud over. He took out his gun, ready to shoot another round to be sure.

"...Forget it. Just leave them," a voice said, rousing Cloud into consciousness as he heard footsteps fade into the distance as the rain began to fall.

He opened his eyes and groaned. Cloud pulled himself up and looked around to find Zack’s bleeding body. Only just understanding the situation, Cloud’s eyes widened as he scrambled over to his friend. "Zack!" Cloud exclaimed as he pulled Zack’s head into his lap.

Zack coughed, worrying Cloud more. He proceeded to check over Zack’s wounds and wished they had stolen some cure materia on their way out of Nibelheim. Cloud tore off his high collar along with some more shreds of his clothing and proceeded to wrap Zack’s wounds to stop the bleeding.

"We have to get to Midgar..." Cloud murmured as he lifted Zack onto his back carefully. Zack was bigger than himself, but it wasn’t too far to Midgar, right?

Cloud glanced down the steep cliff, the only way to Midgar from where they were. He searched for a less steep slope but found none. He spotted Zack’s Buster Blade, and an idea hit him. He gulped and hoped that those experiments Hojo had done on them had done some good.

He kicked the sword down toward the slope. He used the blade as a sort of snowboard down the slope. He had a difficult time keeping his balance with Zack on his back and trying not jostle him more than absolutely necessary, but he was determined to save the friend who had kept him alive for the past five years.

Once on the bottom of the slope, the sword skidded from beneath Cloud’s feet, and he fell forward, Zack’s weight not helping matters. Thankfully, Zack had roused a bit.

"Mm, C...loud?" Zack questioned and then winced from his wounds. He hadn’t felt this bad since the last fight with Sephiroth. _Sephiroth..._ Now that brought bad memories to the surface, particularly the last time he had seen Sephiroth. He had lost his best friend to insanity and death.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"C’mon, Zack, I’ll get us to Midgar, I promise," Cloud said as he pulled them up from the ground. "Just hang on, all right?"

Zack nodded has his head fell back onto Cloud’s lean shoulders, breathing in his scent. Cloud’s presence made the pain lessen as Cloud grabbed the sword from the ground, dragging as he made his way to the Sector 5 gates of Midgar.

Cloud breath came in gasps as he collapsed in front of a church. Zack had tumbled off and grunted in pain as he landed on his back, wounds slowly reopening.

"I’m... sorry," Cloud gasped as he tried to get up but carrying Zack’s bulk through the almost endless slums had taken its toll on his already haggard body.

"It’s all right..." Zack whispered as he took in deep breaths as he glanced at the church they had collapsed in front of. "I think we’re just where we wanna be..."

Cloud gave him curious look, about to ask why but Zack silenced him. "Hey, ya think you can drag yourself in there? There should be someone willing to help us..." he said slowly, every word causing him more pain as he gasped for air.

Cloud nodded as he scrambled to his feet, almost falling over again, but the church door caught his fall until they opened, causing him to tumble into the church.

He heard a gasp and looked up to see a girl dressed in pink in a garden of flowers that were strangely growing in the middle of the church. "Are you alright?" she asked as she quickly made her way towards Cloud.

"Outside... Zack..." Cloud gasped out, finally blacking out from the whole escape ordeal being too much for him.

"Zack...?" she questioned and ran outside the church to find Zack, bleeding outside the sanctuary. "Zack!"

Zack looked up to see the Aeris’ face. "Hey, babe. Me and my friend need a bit of help..." he coughed out then his world went black.


End file.
